A Group Loss
by jardrocks
Summary: This is the story about how several Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters and a few other friends go on an adventure to find their treasured belongings. This story has been partly written by LordTraco, my epicly epic friend.
1. Chapter 1

A Group Loss

Chapter 1: Meta Knight

"Where is it," Meta Knight demanded, holding up a threatening fist do the fat king.

"I told you, I don't know," King Dedede replied for the third time.

"Tell me where my mask is or else!"

"What about your mask, Meta Knight," Tiff asked, walking into the throne room.

"Uh-oh," he said, hiding his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Meta Knight lost his mask," Dedede said. "Isn't he adorable?" King Dedede pushed Meta Knight arounk and showed Tiff his face.

"Awwww!" Tiff said, "Aren't you the cutest thing in the world?"

"It's not funny!" He cried, "We have to find it!"

"All right, I'll help you," Tiff said.

"I won't," Dedede said and left the thronw room.

"Where was the last place you had it?"

"Next to my teddy bea- I mean my sword."

"And where was that?"

"On my nightstand next to my bed in my room."

"Why did you take it off?"

"I don't wear it when I sleep."So when you woke up this morning it was gone?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think somebody stole it?"

"Maybe..."

"Why don't we check out your room and see if the person left anything behind."

"Sounds like a plan."

...

"Wow, this guy is good," Tiff said, "He didn't leave_ anything _behind! No foot prints, no finger prints, _nothing!_ Although you probably couldn't tell anyway because this room is so spotless. How do you keep it so clean?"

"I clean it in my free time. It's not like I have anything else better to do."

"Anyway, do you notice anything different about the room other than your mask missing?"

"Yeah, my candy jar is empty."

"Your what?"

"The jar I keep in the drawyer of my nightstand usually has candy in it. But when I went to get some this morning, it was empty."

"So we are dealing with a mask-stealing candy loving thief?"

"Pretty much."

"Was any of your money stolen?"

"No, I keep all of my money in the bank until I need it."

"Well, let's lood outside and see if we can find anything of help.

...

"Hi Kirby," Tiff said to the little puffball sniffing flowers by the castle entrence.

"POYO," Kirby yelled, running over to Meta Knight to give him a big hug.

"Kirby, stop that! Have you seen my mask?"

"Poyo," Kirby said, nodding his head.

"Where is it," Tiff asked.

"Poyo," Kirby said, pointing to Meta Knight's face.

"Oh, never mind," Meta Knight said impatiently, "lets just keep looking.

"Looking for what," Snake asked, walking toward them.

"Meta Knight lost his mask," Tiff replied.

"Wow, what a coincidence, I lost my box just a few days ago. I think somebody stole it"

"Do you think that the person who stole my mask also stole your box?

"Maybe..."

TO BE CONTINUED...(maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds, Luigi's Mansion, Metal Gear Solid, or well… anything that you sneaky lawyers would be interested in. HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOES! I OWN THOSE!

A Group Loss: Chapter 2

what has happened so far...

"Darnit!" Snake said as he was seen by yet another guard. It was just a stinkin' box, but it was an inconspicuous box and without it the guards were spotting him left and right! Finally he pulled out a stun grenade, threw it, and raced out of the building.

Otacon spoke through his ear set. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS AN EASY MISSION!" Snake didn't respond and just went back home to double check that the box wasn't there. He'd woken up to find it missing… and tore his room apart looking for it. It was his special box! No other box could appear out of thin air when he needed it! Well only in brawl matches, but still!

He was too deep in thought and mourning for his poor lost box that he completely ignored Otacon's annoying babble about how important the mission was. "Now we'll have to go without those McDonalds french-fries! Couldn't you have at least stolen a hash brown? Snake why couldn't you have even bought me a… are you listening? Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAKE!"

He walked around Smashville, retracing every step he'd taken the day before. He went to the restaurant that he'd eaten at, the movie theaters, and back to the Smash Mansion where he'd been called to brawl in the other day. While he was walking there, he saw a blue Kirby… with a cape and shoulder armor… and yellow eyes-IT WAS META KNIGHT! He almost laughed at how long it had taken him to figure it out.

Snake walked up to Meta Knight and though he tried to hide his face with his cape, Tiff put an arm out to stop him. "He's already seen you! Covering up your face now really won't do anything but make him think his breath smells bad!"

"…fine…" Meta Knight replied reluctantly. He looked at Snake. "I lost my mask last night and we're looking for it."

"Really?" Snake asked, "I lost my box too!"

"Do you think the two thefts are related?" Tiff asked

"Maybe..."

what happens now...

"So where are we off to now?" tiff said to the group

"Mcdonalds" snake said, "I'm still hungry"

"I thought you said you blew up McDonald's" Meta knight asked

"Oh yeah" And so, the team went to kirby's house to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Poyo!" kirby exclaimed, giving everyone their sandwiches.

"Kirby" Meta knight said, "why is there a shoe in my sandwich?"

"POYO POYO POYO!"

"I think Kirby's trying to tell us not to question his cooking", Snake said, but handed back his sandwich anyway, "sorry, but I'll have to get my stomach pumped if I eat the sawdust you put in my sandwich.

"Poyo..." kirby said sadly

"Ok, everybody!" Tiff exclaimed, after hiding her rock sandwich under the bed, "Now that we are done eating, lets search for the stolen mask and box!"

"where should we look first?" Meta knight asked

"Poyo!"

"Kirby, I doubt that whoever stole it brought it to the moon"

"Poyo..."

"so where did you use your box last?" Tiff asked snake

"Well, I think I used it last to taunt luigi after I blasted him off stage, hurtling towards the moon, but-"

"Poyo poyo poy-"

"SHUT UP KIRBY, ITS NOT ON THE BLEEPING MOON!"

"SNAKE!" Meta knight yelled, "No swearing in front of kirby. He's still a baby! He's only like 400 years old!"

"Wow, thats older than my grandma's grandma's gran-"

"We get the point!" tiff said, cutting him off.

"Well, I'm just saying, thats reeeealy old"

"We know," Tiff replied with a withering glare, "But to him, its not that old."

"Hmmm" Snake thought out loud, "If I could live over 400 years, then imagine how many cheeseburgers I could eat!"

"Snake, you just ate!" Meta knight exclaimed, "Your already thinking about food?"

"I'm a simple guy with simple besides," he said sneakily to MK, "I never actually ate the sandwhich"

"Poyo! Poy poy!" Krby said, ignoring snake.

"Kirby's right" Meta knight said, "We're wasting way too much time. Lets go."

"But where will we go first?" Tiff asked

"I say we go check out the last place Snake had his box" Meta Knight offered, "Luigi's mansion. Maybe we will find a trace of the thief and it will lead us to my mask."

"Umm" Snake started, "I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Luigi wasn't exactly thrilled that I won. It might have to do with the fact that I completely destroyed the place in the process."

"Well maybe-"

"And also i ate all of his cookies."

"But thats-"

"Then I peed on his bed"

"Yeah, he probably hates you." Tiff replied regretfully.

"Poy Poy!"

"Kirby's right,"claimed Meta Knight, getting up to go, "There's no point in not trying. If I have to go one more day without my mask, I swear I'll-"

"Thats not for little ears, MK" Tiff interupted. "You know that."

...

And so, Kirby and friends headed toward Luigi's mansion. You might be wondering, "How far away is the mansion? a days travel? two?" Well the answer is, not far at all! After a few menu screens and a loading message, they were there, ready to start the search!"

"Well that didn't take long" Snake commented.

Then, out of nowhere, a flash shone in the moonlight. Green, spinning fire raced toward them. Tiff, Snake and Kirby were able to dodge it in time, unharmed. However, Meta Knight, who is actually very light without his helmet, Flew up and got his head lodged in the ceiling.

"...Ow"

Then he exploded, losing 1 life out of 3.

"...How?" Tiff asked, astounded

"Don't ask" Snake replied

Luigi, surprised at seeing MK without his mask on, hesitated for a moment.

"Is that...?"

He then proceeded to explode in laughter, which inevitably got him a sword to the throat.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me where my mask is before I make YOU explode."

"Hey hey! I was just kidding, sheesh! And no, I haven't seen your mask anywhere!"

Meta knight reluctantly withdrew

"Well if you haven't seen his mask, have you seen my box?"

"Box? What box?"

"You know, the box I hide in as a taunt. But then, I guess you never see it, seeing as I taunt with it whenever I kick your butt.

"Why I oughta-"

"Quit fighting, guys" Tiff interupted, "we are all here as friends, lets behave."

the two backed off

"Now, then. Now that we're all here, we might as well start searching. The mansion's pretty big so we'll split up. Which reminds me, how is this place even standing? I thought snake destroyed it."

"Don't ask" Luigi replied "I don't fully understand it either."

"Well it looks like kirby's got the right idea" Snake commented, pointing at the puffball bouncing away.

"How bout we just let him explore on his own" Tiff said "How much trouble could he get into?"

And so, the happy group proceeded to explore the mansion, not finding any trace of any thievery. After a few hours, Luigi shouted suddenly:

"Everybody, come quick!"

The gang proceeded to the room where Luigi was shouting from. If you have ever played Luigi's Mansion, then you know there is a room where the boss, King boo is in. At the end of the game he is locked in a painting. That painting is supposed to be on the wall where Luigi is, but now it is missing. After explaining this to the group, he exclaimed:

"We have to get it back! if whoever stole it breaks that painting, we are all doomed!

"All of us?" Snake exclaimed, "this is your problem, not mine!"

"Well if I don't find it, I'll make it your problem. And besides, whoever stole it might have your box!"

"And my mask!"

And so the search our friends find their stolen valuables? Is this some master scheme to release King Boo? If so, who is behind it? What new adventures and characters will these five meet next? Find out in the next chapter! Or not. Makes no difference to me! Wait, who are you? why am I still typing? Where am I?


End file.
